Nightmares!
by SayoYuka
Summary: Being hated is hard. When Mikan thinks there's no way out, the principal made a deal with her that could make her and one other person free forever. There's just one problem: after starting the research every evening one person is punished by a nightmare.


**

* * *

**

It was spring when they started treating me like dirt,  
No, wait!  
It started long ago, they just waited for a moment to make it public.  
With Luna Koizumi's appereance there was someone not afraid showing it.  
After the principal of elementary school found out about my second alice, the hated stealing alice, he put me into the dangerous ability class telling me I am his "precious favorite".  
I was ignored by everyone...  
No one conforted me when Tsubasa-senpai gone missing on a mission to search for the other living thief.  
Natsume was even more irritating than he already was...  
Hotaru and Luca-pyon were themselves sad; they _tried_ to be friendly to me but I could see that they were afraid...  
Narumi-sensei... I started to see that he always looks at me with sad eyes; I believe his past wasn't that well...  
And the rest was ignoring me. I thought they were my friends....

* * *

**You don't remember me, but I remember you.  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do.  
**(Taking Me Over, Evanescence)

Having a hand on the handle of the principal's office door the girl tried to smile even if the smile would just be fake.

She was ready for anything to get into the huge archives where the history of the Alice Gakuen stood in thousand of books.  
Probably the student data of at least the last hundred years, too.

"Principal Kuonji-sama! May I come in?" she asked.

Listening closely she heard someone standing up. A few seconds later the door opened and a man looking like a child stood in front of her.

"Sakura-san. What does my precious favorite want from me? Shouldn't you sit in your classroom having lessons right now?" he asked taking her hand. Mikan shuddered as his cold hand touched her.

"P-Principal! I thought about doing a little research on this school's history of alices because it'll maybe help me with my own. But my school books don't tell much. W-Would you mind to lend me some books from the archives?"

_Now it's said..._ she thought nervously.

"Ehhh? You're starting to get smarter. Hmm... I like this side of you. And what do you think you could possibly find in the books?" he questioned with an awake smile.

That was not an unexpected question to Mikan. The girl sat hours in her lessons thinking about a possible answer until she found one and excused herself to come here.

"I thought about find a list of the alices, if there's a connection between their types and strength and if there could be an alice being the provenance of the others." she replied.

"Indeed there is a relationship. I wonder if you're smart enough to find out more. Let's make a deal, Sakura-san."

"A deal?"she asked carefully. She didn't know what to think. One side of her was happy but one the other side were doubts.  
Could she take this serious? Or did he just make fun of her like he always did with the dangerous ability class.

"If you make the first of all alices yours within a month, you are free to leave this school whenever you want. You can take one person with you. I will leave you and this person alone forever."

_This sound great!_ Mikan though even if she couldn't really believe what she heared.

"Alright! I'll do it, principal." she answered almost jerking back when he touched her hair.

"That's my precious favorite. Follow me!" he said leading her to a door.

* * *

"Oi, Polka dots!"

It was afternoon already and Mikan was reading a diary of a girl called Jane. After a few hours searching the principal gave her the book with a "that might be a good start" and a key to the archives that she doesn't always have to bother him when lending a book.

_"These misterious eyes looking at me. I think I love him... No, I've always loved him..."_ After the few first pages she found out that she was reading a diary about Jane Mianka who was loved that Kounji very deeply. "Disgusting..." she said sighing.

"Mikan..." She looked at him with one eye. After the miserable sports festival he tried to talk to her a few times but she never really paid attention. Just like now...

"UGLY GIRL! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Natsume screamed right into her ear.  
Mikan breathed annoyed and shouted back. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, JERK!"

"Your hair... It's messed up." he said grinning.

The girl noticed that he burned it a bit and just cut it off. When she learned on thing in her year at the Academy then it was that being upset because of Natsume was useless.

"So what? Should I run to Narumi-sensei crying or something like that? I'm not a little girl anymore, Natsume Hyuuga. Take it!" she said with an emotionless look on her face. She stood up, took her books and went to the front of the classroom where Jinno-sensei was sitting.

"Sensei? May I go now? I have finished the tasks half an hour ago and would like to go for a walk." One second later she had her techer's cold eyes on her. He nodded and she left taking a look back. Everyone was paying attention to her. They looked at her with hateful eyes. Mikan knew that she was the only one being allowed to leave lessons everytime she wanted to.

After the door closed behind her she ran down the floor tears running down her face. That emotionless face of her was fake.  
Even after three month she was not used to be hated like that...

Passing the main entrance she suddenly stopped when hearing a weird sound. After listening closely she understood the words.

"Your fault, traitor... Your..."

Mikan's eyes widened. She started running where the voice must come from. Running to central town she heard more words.

"You are a useless man... You traitor... You know the punishment... YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!!!"

Almost panicing she noticed that the sky wasn't blue anymore. It was red and it started raining blood as she looked up.  
Suddenly the school grounds disappeared at she saw a young boy crying. Noticing her his eyes fixed her.

"DESTROYED!!!"

All she saw when sprinting to the blonde was a probably three years old kid who was in pain.

_This has to be a nightmare!_ she thought when she fell down on her knees to protect the boy.

"NO!!" she screamed and the red surrounding her split in two and she found herself sitting on the lane shaking.

_It's over..._

"Mi-Mikan-chan..." she heard someone saying. It was the boy. Looking closer at him she noticed familiar blue eyes and recogniced him. It was a twentyfour years younger Narumi-sensei...


End file.
